King Joe (KitsuneSoldier)
The King Joes are a line of combat robots produced by the Alien Pedan and other races in Kit's Continuity. History Origins Thousands of years ago, the Alien Pedan were an industrial race who mined for and sold their planet's unique metal, Pedanium, to other races. However, things changed when their planet was attacked by the Alien Zetton, who, having not developed their own bioweapon yet, looked to conquer Planet Pedan and take control of the industry for their own means. The Zettonians destroyed the Pedan capital and killed the royal family, throwing the planet into chaos. With the remaining combat forces rapidly conquered, all looked bleak for the Pedans, until an inventor named Josef came up with an idea so crazy, it just might work: build a giant Pedanium robot. So he did, and proceeded to pilot it into battle against the Zettonians, who were unable to stand up to the machine's power and surrendered soon. The Pedan people rapidly chose to elect their savior Josef as the new leader of their world, and the robot he used to save the planet came to bear his name: "King Josef", later shortened to simply "King Joe". After that, the Pedans would continue to build new versions of this robot to defend against other attempts at invasion. With their strong weaponry, the planet was not attacked again, and the Pedans, including Josef himself, made a new capital and developed their planet's society to new heights. Eventually, the Pedans even made up with the Zettonians, forming an alliance that would come to be known for both their technology and their conquests across the universe. The Pedans even shared the King Joe schematics with the Zettonians, who, using their own Zettonium metal, made a new version of King Joe. This version would become the Zettonian's second iconic weapon, after the bioweapon that shared their planet's name. At a later point, the Zettonians and Pedans alike began to be attacked by a pestilent race: the Alien Drache. The Drachians were known for stealth assault without any monsters of their own, and eventually managed to steal the schematics for King Joe, supplies of Pedanium and Zettonium, and even Zetton DNA. This eventually allowed the Drachians to use Zetton and King Joe for their own attempts at conquest. Official Ultra Series TBA Ultraman Lightning (Series) TBA Ultraman Yugo Side Story: Birth of the Ultra Breakers At some point between Ultraman Lightning's time on Earth and the rise of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Pedan scientists studied Ultra Armor and attempted to artificially enhance Pedanium to replicate its properties. King Joe Silver, the new King Joe model made using this "Ultra Pedanium", was tested against natural kaiju on pre-FTL worlds, and proved itself a success against even powerful kaiju such as Birdon and Horoboros. For the final test, they were sent to Planet Bleadus in an attempt to test them against Ultras. The models came into combat with Ultra Town's police, and had them on the ropes, when one of the Ultras fired an electric attack which instantly destroyed one of the King Joes, the rest falling shortly after. One of the Ultras, not having any electric abilities, even used a barrier to destroy a King Joe Silver with its own Dest Ray! Trying to figure out what went wrong, the Pedans tested their remaining samples of Ultra Pedanium, and discovered that while it was tough enough to survive Ultra Beams, a flaw they made while altering it had left the material extremely weak against electricity. The King Joe Silver project was deemed a failure. However, the same scientists who had worked on it were later invited by assassins from their race to join the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. With the dawn of the Ultra Breaker project, Ultra Pedanium was perfected into M78 Pedanium, and the King Joe once considered a failure would soon rise again as the formidable King Joe Zero. Forms - Zettonium= King Joe (Zettonium Version) The Alien Zetton's version of King Joe, which uses Zettonium instead of Pedanium, giving it a few new abilities. Stats * Height: 56 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Origin: Planet Zetton Powers and Weapons * Eldritch Shot: Despite its different name, this beam is identical to the Dest Ray. * Electric Shield: King Joe can generate an energy barrier around its body to protect it from physical and beam attacks. The shield is also charged with electricity, shocking anything that tries to touch it. * Separation Ships: Like the Pedanium version, King Joe can split into four ships, which retain the same abilities as the original's. However, instead of forming the waist and lower legs respectively, two ships form the left and right leg of this King Joe respectively. They also each have given names: ** King Alpha: The head and arms. ** King Beta: The torso and waist. ** King Gamma: The left leg. ** King Delta: The right leg. * Zettonium: As has been suggested, this King Joe is built out of Zettonium, a different metal found on Planet Zetton. The properties of the metal allow King Joe to reconstitute itself within the atomic scale. It is also quite durable, though not as much as Pedanium. * Size Change: Thanks to the Zettonium's reconstitution abilities, King Joe can shrink down to the size of a human, disguising as a remote-controlled robot mascot. It can then grow back to giant size. * Autopilot: Rather than being piloted by the Alien Zetton, King Joe can be put on autopilot. This is most commonly used when they are deployed in armies. }} - Army Type= - Scarlet= King Joe Scarlet King Joe Scarlet is a customized modification of King Joe Black made for Harlan, the leader of the Reionic Hunters 50 years in the future. However, after its destruction, modern day Pedans have been planning to make their own version of it. Stats * Height: 55 m * Weight: 49,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan, 50 years in the future Powers and Weapons * Hyper Dest Ray: A more powerful version of the original Dest Ray. * Pedanium Air Raid: King Joe Scarlet can fire energy blasts from various locations on its body. They are usually used to take down flying foes. * Pedanium Lancer: King Joe Scarlet has a massive lance for a right arm, which can stab through just about anything. ** Pedanium Thrust: A green energy ray fired from the tip of the Pedanium Lancer, which can drill through anything it hits. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Scarlet can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater, or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Hyper Dest Ray or Pedanium Air Raid. The one that forms the head and arms also retains the Pedanium Lancer and can still use it. * Pedanium: King Joe Scarlet is built out of Pedanium, an extremely strong metal found on Planet Pedan. This allows the robot to endure powerful attacks such as Ultra Beams and Eye Sluggers. }} - Customizations= - AZ= King Joe (AZ Specification) Design 1= |-| Design 2= |-| Design 3= A replica of the original King Joe built by Cereza. Stats * Height: 55 m * Weight: 48,100 t * Origin: Earth (R/B universe) Powers and Weapons * Dest Ray: King Joe's main attack, firing two powerful bolts of electricity from its "eyes." They can also combine into one to make an even stronger beam. * Pedanium Shutter: An upgraded version of the normal Electric Shield, this version is constantly active, and invisible, only "appearing" when struck. However, if it is broken, it cannot be set up again until the robot undergoes repairs. * Separation Ships: Although it was never used, this King Joe was at one point commanded to, and is clearly capable of separating into four ships. * Strength: King Joe is strong enough to easily lift 100,000 tons, and throw Ultras around in combat. * Pedanium: King Joe is built out of Pedanium, an extremely strong metal found on Planet Pedan. This allows the robot to endure powerful attacks such as Ultra Beams and Eye Sluggers. * Pedanium Tractor: This King Joe can fire a tractor beam from the panel on its head to take targets into its cockpit. * Execution Mechanism: If set to do so, this King Joe can release toxic Pedanium gas into its cockpit, eventually suffocating and killing anything inside it. * Autopilot: Rather than being piloted by Cereza or DRLN, this King Joe runs on autopilot. Weakness This King Joe's connections to Aizen Tech's software are not perfect, and as such it has a chance of going rogue. - Byzantine= King Joe Byzantine Variation by: Z Like King Joe Scarlet, King Joe Byzantine is a special customized version of King Joe, but from the past rather than the future. This version was commissioned by a Pedan prince named Roman, to be his personal vessel and, if necessary, weapon. It is currently out of commission. Stats * Height: 55 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan Powers and Weapons * Dest Ray: King Joe Byzantine's main attack, firing two powerful bolts of electricity from its "eyes." They can also combine into one to make an even stronger beam. * Byzantine Basher: King Joe Byzantine's left hand is a large, hydraulic clamp, which gives it incredible grip strength. It can also be used to punch and bash opponents. * Byzantine Barrier: King Joe Byzantine can generate an energy barrier around its body to protect it from physical and beam attacks. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Byzantine can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Dest Ray. * Strength: King Joe Byzantine is strong enough to easily lift 100,000 tons, and throw Ultras around in combat. * Pedanium: King Joe Byzantine is built out of Pedanium, an extremely strong metal found on Planet Pedan. This allows the robot to endure powerful attacks such as Ultra Beams and Eye Sluggers. - Blaster= King Joe Blaster Variation by: Em King Joe Blaster is a customized King Joe built for long-range combat, commissioned to the Pedan government by a wealthy individual named Moosa. This model is notable for its light weight due to sacrificing its separation ability. Later on, "bootleg" King Joe Blasters would be made by other aliens, adding a couple of extra abilities. Stats * Height: 65 m * Weight: 20,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan Powers and Weapons Original * Pedanium Blasters: Both of King Joe Blaster's arms are customized Pedanium Launchers with two barrels each, for a total of four guns. ** Concentrated Dest Ray: From any of its blasters, Blaster can fire a concentrated version of the Dest Ray, packing more of punch compared to the original. ** Horror Doom: Blaster can combine all four Dest Rays to make a greatly powerful blue ray capable of blowing back enemies. ** Pedanium Grenades: Blaster can fire small grenades containing liquid Pedanium that explode on impact and can blind organisms. * Rocket Feet: Unlike the original King Joe and other versions, Blaster, at least Moosa's own cannot separate into four ships. In place, it has rocket feet that allow it to fly through the air. ** Fire: The fire expelled by the feet can burn flesh. * Blaster Special: Blaster can rapid fire its Pedanium Blasters at opponents while powered by its rocket feet, if they don't move out of the way, a monster could easily become injured or scarred. * Pedanium: Blaster has Pedanium armor resistant to tough attacks like the original King Joe; however, it can be broken with either a strong attack or a combination one. "Bootleg" * Foot Blasters: In addition to using its original rocket feet, the compartments in King Joe Blaster's feet can fire out several things. ** Foot Missiles: Rocket missiles fired from the compartments. ** Flamethrower: Streams of fire can be released from the foot blasters. }} - Upgrades= - Perfect= Perfect King Joe Perfect King Joe is an experimental model created in collaboration with the Alien Banda, Alien Wild and Alien Mimy. It is a King Joe which integrates parts from Narse, Iron Rocks and Crazygon as well. Stats * Height: 56 m * Weight: 64,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan, Planet Wild, Planet Banda, Planet Mimy Powers and Weapons * TBA - Dragoon= King Joe Dragoon King Joe Dragoon is a greatly enhanced King Joe created by the Alien Drache. The Pedans and Zettonians eventually managed to copy its design. Stats * Height: 56 m * Weight: 70,000 t * Origin: Planet Drache Powers and Weapons * Dragon Dest Ray: Like any King Joe, the Dragoon model can fire beams from its eyes. However, this version has three different types: ** Dragon Thunder Dest Ray: Bolts of electricity similar to the original King Joe's. ** Dragon Fire Dest Ray: Blasts of intense heat. ** Dragon Ice Dest Ray: Icy cold beams which can cause great pain to Ultras and other beings weak to cold. ** Dragoon Death Burst: Combining all three Dest Ray types into one, King Joe Dragoon fires a powerful beam of elemental energy from its chest. Its ultimate attack. * Drachium Gatling: An enhanced version of King Joe Black's Pedanium Launcher, King Joe Dragoon's right arm is a large Gatling gun. It fires out powerful light bullets, each capable of creating explosions as large as King Joe Dragoon itself. * Drachium Spiral: King Joe Dragoon's left arm is a large drill, which can pierce even Ultra Armor. * Dragon Wing Defender: By connecting its wings, King Joe Dragoon can create a nearly unbreakable energy barrier, not only between the wings but around its entire body. * Separation Ships: In less than a second's time, King Joe Dragoon can separate back into the individual spaceships that form it at will, and recombine just as fast. In this state, each ship can fly faster than a jet fighter and fire a Dragon Dest Ray. They include: ** King Bomber: The head and arms of King Joe Dragoon. It bears the Drachium Gatling and can still use it. ** King Breaker: The torso and left hand of King Joe Dragoon. It has the Drachium Spiral, and it can travel on land or drill underground. ** King Speeder: King Speeder Ichigo and King Speeder Nigo are the left and right leg of King Joe Dragoon, respectively. They are the fastest and most maneuverable of the ships. ** Dragon Winger: The wings, tail, feet, and cranium of King Joe Dragoon, this fifth component sets it apart from King Joes that came before it. Where the others are spaceships, this one is a small, mechanical dragon. It is sentient, spits Drachium fire, and can function separately from King Joe Dragoon (which becomes "Prince Joe Dragoon" in this state.) * Drachium: King Joe Dragoon's structure and armor are formed from Drachium, a Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. This retains the durability of Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing King Joe Dragoon to survive tough beatings and powerful beams. It also allows King Joe Dragoon to reconstitute itself within atomic scale. * Flight: Thanks to Dragon Winger, King Joe Dragoon can use its wings to fly at speeds of up to Mach 1. * Size Change: King Joe Dragoon can shrink to the size of a set of toy ships for storage by the Drachians, and then grow back to giant size when needed. - Nova= King Joe Nova King Joe Nova is a version of King Joe designed to replicate the powers of Zetton. It is essentially the opposite of Death Zetton. Some aliens have given this model the nickname "King Z." Stats * Height: 56 m * Weight: 40,000 t * Origin: Planet Zetton Powers and Weapons * Dest Burn Combo: King Joe Nova fires its Nova Dest Ray and Zettonium Burn at the same time, creating a more powerful attack. ** Nova Dest Ray: A red version of the Dest Ray, which is hotter and more powerful than the original. ** Zettonium Burn: King Joe Nova can fire a replica One Trillion Degree Fireball from the panel on its forehead. Should it prolong this attack's use, it can turn into a heat ray. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Nova can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater, or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Nova Dest Ray or Zettonium Fireball. ** Alpha Z: The head and arms. ** Beta Z: The torso and waist. ** Gamma Z: The left leg. ** Delta Z: The right leg. * Electric Shutter: King Joe Nova can create an enhanced version of the normal King Joe's Electric Barrier, which takes the shape of the Zetton Shutter. Should Nova close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source, but also charged with the barrier's electricity, increasing their power. ** Electric Tornado: Activating the Electric Shutter, King Joe Nova spins around and flies at the opponent, both drilling at and electrocuting them. * King Z Breaker: Using the red nodes on its hands, King Joe Nova can utilize a copy of the Zetton Breaker, which is red in color. * Zettonium: King Joe Nova is built out of Zettonium, a metal found on Planet Zetton. The properties of the metal allow King Joe Nova to reconstitute itself within the atomic scale. It is also quite durable, though not as much as Pedanium. ** Size Change: Thanks to the Zettonium's reconstitution abilities, King Joe Nova can shrink down to the size of a human, disguising as a remote-controlled robot mascot. It can then grow back to giant size. * Strength: Meant to replicate the powers of Zetton, King Joe Nova boasts enhanced strength compared to the original King Joe, able to rival an Ultra's super form in physical combat. - Counter= King Joe Counter TBA }} - Ultra= Variation by: Em At some point between Ultraman Lightning's time on Earth and the rise of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Pedan scientists studied Ultra Armor and attempted to artificially enhance Pedanium to replicate its properties. However, something went wrong with this version. Stats * Height: 60 m * Weight: 28,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan Powers and Weapons * Dest Ray: King Joe Silver's main attack, firing two powerful bolts of electricity from its "eyes." They can also combine into one to make an even stronger beam. * Super Strength: King Joe Silver's strength is far beyond the usual King Joe, being able to lift a Skydon during its testing. * Ultra Pedanium: The enhanced Pedanium armor can withstand the damage from most beam attacks, including those of Ultras and Galactrons. It is also very lightweight. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Silver can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Dest Ray. ** Escape Saucer: The ship that forms King Joe Silver's waist also functions as an escape pod. * Spedanium Warhead: King Joe Silver's hands can retract into its arms and be replaced with missiles, which it can then fire out at the opponent. These missiles are made using a combination of Pedanium and Specium, making them highly destructive. * Autopilot: Rather than being piloted by the Alien Pedan, King Joe Silver runs on autopilot. Good thing, too, or there would have been many Pedan casualties at Bleadus. Weakness Due to a flaw in manufacturing, King Joe Silver is extremely vulnerable to electricity, as it can be instantly crippled by its own Dest Ray or even a casual charged attack from Ultraman Lightning. - Zero= King Joe Zero Variation by: Moar (although I expanded upon it) King Joe Zero is the first of the Ultra Breaker Series. It is based upon King Joe Silver's design, but altered, and is designed to be charged up with Ultraman Zero's Ultra Capsule to give it powers similar to his. Stats * Height: 55 m * Weight: 50,000 t * Origin: Planet Pedan, unspecified PIS base Powers and Weapons * Zero Dest Slash: An improved version of the regular King Joe's Dest Ray, enhanced by Emerium energy. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Zero can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Zero Dest Slash. * Dest Twin Shoot: King Joe Zero opens the protector panels on its chest to reveal a pair of beam tubes, which fire a powerful beam based on the Zero Twin Shoot. This is its strongest attack. * M78 Pedanium: An even further enhanced version of King Joe Silver's Ultra Pedanium armor, which forms the structure and armor of King Joe Zero. Its durability is comparable to that of Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers. The flaw in production from Ultra Pedanium has also been fixed, making King Joe Zero resilient to electricity as well. * Pedanium Drill: King Joe Zero carries a small, dagger-like drill in its right hand. Its main use is in mining operations, though it can be used in combat as a weapon. ** Drill Heat Ray: King Joe Zero can fire a average-strength heat ray from the tip of its drill. * Autopilot: Rather than being piloted by the Alien Pedan, King Joe Zero can be put on autopilot, which came in handy when all its masters were killed by MEV. DestTwinShoot.png|King Joe Zero's chest panels open to fire the Dest Twin Shoot Weakness If the Zero Capsule is removed from its body, King Joe Zero will be weakened. - Solar= King Joe Solar TBA }} - Other= - Cyber= Cyber King Joe Cyber King Joe is a virtual replica of King Joe which can be materialized in the real world via a Cyber Card. Stats * Height: 55 m * Weight: 48,000 t * Origin: Digital World Powers and Weapons * King Joe Destroy Cannon: Cyber King Joe's primary attack, the "X" on his chest glows red before firing a powerful red laser. }} }} Trivia * I decided to give all the King Joes an organization page because of how many versions there are. ** It was also HEAVILY based on Em's Black King page. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:King Joe variations Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Aliens Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity